My Hero
by Phayzer
Summary: "Do You Want To Be A Hero?" Well, his computer must know him too well. *AU
1. Q&A

Do You Want To Be A Hero? Well, his computer must know him too well.

MY HERO

The computer screen emitted an eerie glow of mystery and black light in an odd turn of events. The small yet deep gleam made the room seem vast as it cast long shadows behind all objects crowding the extension, and even the high taped pictures and posters of rockets and heroes claiming every wall looked odd and distorted in the room Alfred knew himself to be in everyday. But the teen didn't want to pay attention to his boring and ordinary bedroom taking a sinister turn behind him as he sat slouched in his study chair; he wanted to know just what it was that he was looking at on the computer itself.

The barrier between internet and human shone black to every corner, and that in itself was a slight change to the usual white pages displayed on computers in general. The only presentation proving his computer did not indeed shit itself and die was Alfred's white flashing curser, which had soon been disregarded to the corner, and white capital text in the middle of his screen and his sight itself.

_DO YOU WANT TO BE A HERO?_

_/YES./ / NO./_

Alfred's confused pout slowly turned into a satisfied grin as he re-read the writing again and again, and he pulled his hand from being a ledge to rest his cheek on to placing it back on his trusty mouse. This was a strange pop-up add, he had to admit, but his computer must know him too well.

He couldn't see the web address, as the internet bar itself had disappeared as soon as the blackness covered all of Alfred's desktop. Nothing neither returned nor went away as the blonde manipulated his still flashing arrow to the middle of the screen, just to hover it over the answer he so obviously would take.

Now, Alfred was no idiot, in some aspects. He knew what the large, vast and dangerous world the wide web really was under all the pretty pictures, funny videos and intelligent blogs. He visited it everyday, after all. There were all-sorts in this jungle of surprising spams, traitorous traps, vile viruses, insufferable idiots, pampering perverts, and god knows what else; and everyone knew pop-up adds were one of the worst to harbor. Perhaps, once 'yes' was finally pressed, his computer will shut down. Maybe his details will be given away.

_Funny_, Alfred mentally hummed, _I though for sure I installed an add block for this sort of stuff._

But as his mind sifted through all possible outcomes like flour, he couldn't bring himself to care to all too much. The question was as intriguing as it was simple, confusing as it was obvious, and Alfred just had to answer what he had know all his life.

With an easy smile, yet slightly exited eyes, Alfred pushed his finger down, and the joyful 'click' of his mouse only made his mouth wider with anticipation.

_GOOD BOY._

The text was displayed immediately, and to Alfred's slight surprise. Didn't the adds usually go away or change when they got you? His screen had only given a different sentence, but was still standing proud and black with no sign of changing. Alfred had a new outcome to sift; A black screen for the rest of his computer's miserable life. His mum was going to kill him.

Before Alfred could do little more than spaz his curser on the screen in hopes of something changing for the better, a new message was suddenly present.

_WHAT POWER?_

This question was vague, and Alfred noted this add was really taking it's time.

"Maybe I clicked an RPG...?" Alfred mumbled the suggested query to no one, peering closer and over his shinning glasses for a clue to the answer he now longed for. Was this the sign-up session of something? He didn't remember what he was looking at before, so it was possible, and it would explain the odd appearance.

"Ok," Alfred smirked, placing his hands on the key board, "I'll bite. Not like I haven't been thinking about these questions all my life or anything," And he began to type, each letter he pressed inconsiderably echoed over the dark room.

_WHAT POWER?_

__Super Strength__

He had trouble seeing the letters he stabbed in the low, dark glow, but pressed ENTER with great confidence and a slam. He then crossed his arms over his PJ covered chest and smugly leaned back in his cushioned chair, as if to say 'Your move'.

_VERY GOOD._

The screen seemed to praise again, but it only sent a spark of a shiver up Alfred's spine. There really was something uncomfortable about the black background and over emphasised writing, especially when said text says something like that. But luckily Alfred didn't need to look at it too much for the words to flash as something else. Surprise, surprise, another question.

_NAME?_

"What? Name? As in my real one, of my hero one?" Alfred asked the screen, as if it would start using it's surround sound speakers. Luckily it didn't, but Alfred was still left a little less literally in the dark.

"Well," Alfred decided the answer for himself, "Like hell I'm giving you my real name. But still, my hero name..." Obviously, Alfred had given this alot of thought too, but maybe too much of it. He had all sorts of awesome names up his sleave, some being play-offs of other super hero titles, but he had never had to narrow it down to one before so suddenly. Oh well, it's just a game. He concluded his favourite at the time.

_NAME?_

__Freedom__

Alfred once again leaned back after deeming enter as a loud full-stop, though this time tried to prepare himself somewhat for the next question. He knew by now that the praising was first, but that was creeping him out.

_...KO._

"Hey!" Alfred straitened, now more hurt than creped at the computers opinions, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" He demanded with his hands on the desk. The screen made no move to play along with Alfred, and just continued. The next question brought the uncomfortable feeling back, and Alfred had to raise an eyebrow at the personal and random inquire.

_ADDRESS._

Actually, it wasn't even a question, almost a demand.

"What the?" Alfred again spoke to himself and no one. After somewhat gathering composure once again, he had to make a scoff at what the screen wanted him to type. "Pfft, as if dude." He almost turned his head away, as if it could read body language and with it his disapproval. "No way in hell I'm giving you my where-abouts, pervert."

Though Alfred's decision was clear in both spoken and mind, he realised that his brilliant theory of an RPG was almost terminated. He loved playing games, that was a given to anyone who knew him even remotely, and nothing beat playing online with your friends. But in all the games he had signed up for, never had one asked for his address. In fact, now that he thought about it, this stream of questions in general were really random to a point, but there was a first in games for everything his mind had told him. But not this. This, apparently, was not an game.

Then what was it?

Alfred resumed his position, one hand on mouse, the other key board duty, and tried yet again to get some questions answered the only way he was allowed. He threw his curser every which-way he could find, even the crevices to the borders of the screen where he would usually hide the arrow when he was bored. He clicked, too, both of the buttons his fingers fit on comfortably, though were now tense. When this attempt was inevitably deemed futile, he began to type madly. It was the loudest the room had been all night, but the only thing that changed was the number of letters on the line used to type the answer, which was quickly filling up, and Alfred's mood; it was quickly lowering.

Alfred, with nothing left, clicked ENTER. This time, with hope.

_ADDRESS. PLEAS._

"Why?!" Alfred raised, pretending to hit the text with the curser. "Why do you need it, you little..little- Gah!" He threw himself into the back of the chair in annoyance and buried his face in his hands.

_Why is the internet so hard sometimes...?_

The computer remained oblivious to the struggles of it's owner, and continued to shed fake light and the page Alfred knew nothing about.

Finally, Alfred peeked through his fingers to gaze at the machine. It was like that for a whole minute, staring and waiting, before he heaved a sigh of defeat.

"Fine," Alfred said, actually sounding confident as he placed his hands back, and sat straighter to show it. "You want an address? You can have one. But you never asked _which_ one you wanted..." The grin was back at his utter genius and he typed quickly, now wanting to just get this damn thing out of the way.

The louder click sounded the finish and send of the answer, letting Alfred once again relax that bit more. He was sure Arthur wouldn't mind the use of his address, just so long as he never finds out, that is.

_PERFECT._

Alfred almost forgot it did that, and that was the creepiest opinion yet. Alfred's smile faltered a tad, but never gave up. He waited for what was hopefully the conclusion.

It was taking longer than the time before it, unfortunately leaving Alfred to wait with the weird praise staring back at him, and he was trying to divert his attention somewhere else when it finally change with a flash. This text was longer than the rest.

_WELL DONE, FREEDOM._

_I WISH YOU WELL. _

_KEEP ME WITH YOU,_

_AND I MAY HELP._

It was almost a rhyme, Alfred mentally commented, but that did nothing to understand what the hell it was going on about. He liked the name he had given himself, now that he was addressed as it, but that was all he had gotten out of the text.

"Keep you with me? What? How?" Alfred may or may not have jumped with a squeak when the disc compartment of the computer quite suddenly opened with a louder than usual 'click' that easily filled the room.

Slowly, Alfred got over the shock of his computer rudely malfunctioning and the realisation of just how high his voice could go, and he brought his hand from his chest to close the damn thing again when he had to stop.

"What the? What was I watching?" Alfred breathed, eyebrow raised as he lifted the out-of-place disk from it's holder and off the frozen computer.

Even if the disk was titled, Alfred couldn't see in the dark room, and for the fact that the object in question was as black as the dark side of the moon itself. He flipped it over more than once, but couldn't find any recognition in the flat object's features. It was all black, and he had never seen it before.

"I-I don't even know what to say anymore." Alfred said to the shadows, placing the disk on the desk lightly with a shrug. "I mean, why not have a creepy disk eject itself after the creepy program ended. Fine." He didn't know why he was still talking, because admitting to the strange activities was not making him feel any better at all.

The program made no move to change from the text it last displayed, and after a while of waiting Alfred conclude it was going to stay that way. Great. He was stuck with a quote he didn't understand as a permanent screen-saver.

Alfred couldn't stop the disappointed sigh seeping out of his mouth, and didn't want to. He was tired, he now realised, and his messy bed needed his company. He slightly grumbled as he stood, and lazily closed the disc compartment he had almost forgotten.

It happened instantly, and Alfred almost fell over at the light that suddenly took his vision. The black screen disappeared, along with the text and eerie, low glow keeping the room twisted and warped. It was replaced with what Alfred knew and loved; The Avengers standing proud in a stance of total awesomeness as the true, bright wallpaper he had hand picked. Alfred almost kissed the screen in relief.

"Oh, thank god!" Alfred gasped, settling for lightly hugging the machine instead. "I thought I lost you, baby!"

It was a short reunion, one where Alfred briefly and happily checked his few messages (that's what he was apparently doing before hand) before turning off the computer and diving into his bed. He fell asleep instantly.

He wouldn't notice the slight dent in his computer from when he pushed the disc compartment closed, nor the large crack in his desk from where he grew frustrated. He wouldn't know a blow to his body would do nothing to harm him anymore. Not until he woke up.


	2. Super Secrets

_Damn I told myself I wasn't going to make this one a multi-chapter..._

_Well, hello there reader, nice of you to pop in._

_Shout out to EverdayUSUK for being the only one to review. Yeah. You rule!_

* * *

**CHAP 2:**

**Super Secrets**

* * *

The light through Alfred's bedroom window was a nice doorway of escape from said teenager's dreamless slumber, and he fluttered his eyes open with a long, wide mouthed yawn. But a quick sideways gaze to his digital clock told him it was a surprisingly early wake up call, and that was slightly disheartening.

_6_:_30AM_, the green, slightly glowing letters calmly displayed. Great, what was he supposed to do for a whole hour?

Alfred found quite strangely that he was wide awake for once as he lay in his bed on his relaxed back, as if he were ready to tackle his problems and the worlds to the fullest. Funny, he usually didn't feel this way 'till lunch.

He looked up at his ceiling and to the poster taped right above him of Captain America himself giving a hearty salute as he determinedly gazed out to the battlefield, with an American flag flowing proudly and unyielding close behind. Alfred's sight was slightly blurry from his lack of glasses he didn't bother to grab, but he could make out every detail of his own posters, all of them.

It was cold outside of Alfred's UFO quilt, his chilling nose told him, and he didn't want to get out of his heated igloo to find out just how cold it really was. But he didn't want be left idly staring at his ceiling until his alarm would go off in a good hour, no matter how great and inspirational the view was. He was just too awake and _energised_ to be left laying and staring. Well, this was quite the conundrum, and he shrugged off the idea of solving the world's problems before this one was deemed possible.

He snuck a quick peek at his clock once again.

_6:31AM_.

Damn.

He had to twitch his fingers he was so ready to get up, but also hide his nose under the quilt for protection least he get frostbite. Well, ok, it wasn't _that_ cold, but compared to his nicely cooking torso it may as well have been. He gazed once again to his hero above, now longingly.

"What would you do?" Alfred breathily and dreamily mumbled, now clenching his fists in slight agitation at his problem. Alfred then put on his best man-voice and a stern expression, something he would do more often than he would admit to.

"I would brave the cold, son," He spoke deep and kind to the ceiling, never breaking character. "It's do or die, Alfred. You've gotta do what's right."

Alfred had to show a large smile at his own antics, and he nodded to the large and motionless poster.

"You got it 'Cap!" Alfred happily saluted with his right hand, now confident enough to grab the open corner of his blanket. With little to no hesitation now, he pulled the covers up and over to one side, simultaneously jumping off of his dipping and squishy mattress and on to the cold, wood floor. The very, _very_, cold, wood floor.

_Regret, regret, regret, regret!_

Alfred picked his hot feet up off of the ground one at a time furiously with a face of panic as the floor burned his still adjusting skin, and he quickly and clumsily aimed for the small and undoubtedly nicer matt peaking from under his desk to the opposite wall. He made it, of cause, but full on jumping on top of the small, innocent, shaggy floor accessory only made it slide ford with little to no grip, and it took Alfred along for the ride.

_SMACK!_

"OW!" Alfred cried out, and too soon found himself on the hard floor, entangled with his colourful study chair. The matt seemed to try and scale the wall as it was pushed up by Alfred's feet, which too were now under the desk.

Alfred's cry of pain was more out of shock, it seemed, as he didn't actually feel any pain on his body at all. Not even to his head which had just taken a hefty blow to the floor.

The collapse and collision happened rather fast, so it took a little longer for Alfred to register just what the hell had just happened. With a slight shake and raise of his head, he had to groan at his awkward position. His legs where hanging over the top of his collapsed chair, bending his back to a very uncomfortable angle, and his feet were pushing at the wall and under his messy and clotted desk that was luckily untouched.

"Damn..." Alfred grumbled more out of spite than to anyone or thing, and craned himself up with his elbows. "How did I survive that?" He asked, a little over dramatic in the choice of question, though it was still a puzzle at how he didn't even feel a bruise coming along to tarnish his skin.

He tried, after a minute to gather where everything in fact was, to move his legs away from the furniture, but to little vale. His legs where constricted and limited in their movement now, and had only enough control to left his legs ever so sightly. He relaxed his head back on the floor with an annoyed groan.

"Ok, problem number two." Alfred mumbled to himself. "I can do this, this is an easy one." He tried to motivate with a slight glace to Batman on the closest wall.

Looking back to his confusing legs, Alfred stiffly manoeuvred one of his hands to the back of the chair that was on it's side next to him, and clung to the black, metal spine that held the cushioning and had kept the furniture solid and unmoving for years. He gripped it tight.

"One, two, three!" He groaned as he pushed the chair away from him and at the same time he lifted his legs as much as he could, but he found the groan was more out of anticipation than of effort as the action was strangely easier than he thought it would be. His legs were out of the way quicker than expected, and the chair was pushed to the side before he collapsed flat on his back in a infinitely more comfortable position once again.

Alfred slowly raised his hands to the centre of his vision as he lay, and showed a stunned smirk at his palms. It was a heavy chair, that he knew from the every first day he had to haul the stiff thing up the stairs and into his room, and he suspected it was because of the type of metal, whatever it was. Maybe steel? But, he had just pushed it out of the way as easily as a...paper clip. That's how light it was to him now.

"Wow..." Alfred smiled to no one and looked to the still sideways chair, and then back to his hands. "Those push-ups must be doing more than I thought!" He said excitedly. If he was thinking a bit clearer, and maybe a bit smarter, he would know that secret push-ups in his room once a month would do very little for his health, let alone his over all strength. But, alas, the conclusion was good enough for him.

Alfred practically jumped back to his feet, now adjusted to the cold all together, and very easily lifted the chair back to standing with one hand, still to his ecstatic amusement. But when his hand brushed the metal again as he let go when he deemed the chair upright and positioned how he liked, he was possessed to take a closer look. It didn't take great vision to see what wasn't there before, good thing too, as Alfred had yet to put on his glasses.

A dent. That was what his hand had scraped upon, but it wasn't a small crease at all. Alfred found the folds and punches in the material to be rather large, as if any disturbance in the strong metal wasn't curious enough. In fact, he could almost put his hand...around...it.

"Wait a seconde," Alfred asked of no one but his escaping thoughts, and brought his hand tenderly over the broken metal. To his slight confusion, he rapped his appendage once again around the spine of his seconde most used piece of furniture aside of his bed.

It was a perfect fit, and his wide eyes portrayed his thoughts quite clearly.

"D-Did I do this?" Alfred asked as softly as the air he spoke to, but he was very much aware even in his little realm and comprehension of logic that what he was asking wasn't possible at all. Pushing a chair away was one thing, but bending, no, _squeezing_ metal he assumed to be heavy steel...He hadn't even realised he had done it. That is, if he did.

The ghost now controlling his body moved his hand off of the fitting puzzle piece, just to rap his fingers around the still perfectly sound section of metal right above the tarnished scrap. Before Alfred knew what he was attempting to do, or even take in a breath of anticipation as his thoughts ran wild and afraid, he closed his hand tighter around the cool, smooth surface; and before the sheer impossibility of what Alfred thought he might achieve settled in his mind, the metal in his fist bent to the will of the teenager's hand.

None of the physics Alfred knew to remember from endless hours of schooling came to save the black steel that day, or even _try_ to stop Alfred's hand from once again moulding it to his grip.

Alfred opened his hand back slowly, and hovered it in front of him even slower. His eyes were wide and brighter than the light streaming through his window, and his smile was toothy, large, and unafraid.

As he had expected in his wildest dreams, the metal was just, if not more so, as squished and trashed as the space below it. He had done it, he had tarnished _steel_, and he realised with a humorous thought that it was a hell of alot easier than those push-ups he used to do. It was like gripping a sponge, he compared.

"I-I..." But Alfred didn't know what to say for once, and just gazed at his slightly shaking hand as if looking for inspiration to do so.

In a sudden bolt of adrenalin, he looked at his desk in front of him, and quickly reached with a little bit of a jump to grab his metal pencil holder that caught his eye first.

Alfred practically threw the contents of pencils, pen and sharpies out of the holder and across the floor with no care, his only content at that moment to test his new found strength again. He fisted his hand before even the last pencil hit the floor, and once again, to his ecstatic pleasure, the metal cup bent to mould his fingers.

"Oh my god." Alfred thought it was fitting to say now, and let the cup itself drop to the ground next to it's discarded innards to yet again gaze at his hand.

_This is insane_, Alfred's logic side of mind screamed as it struggled to comprehend what it was put to decipher. _There is just no way_...Luckily, Alfred's 'logic side' of mind was a bit smaller than the others, so it was a lot easier to put together just what he was experiencing, even into words.

"I...Have super powers." Alfred finally breathed, gazing at his remarkable hands. Just saying the sentence out loud sent an uncontrollable shiver up his spine, and he had to breath a little deeper in realisation that this statement was in fact the truth for once in his life. "I have super powers! HAHAHA!" He cried, and finished in a loud laughter he just had to let out.

Alfred suddenly jumped with a high pitched squeak that unfortunately cut off his manic and exited laughter when it was interrupted with an even louder abruption of music.

His alarm had gone off.

* * *

Alfred lifted the spoon-full of anticipated soggy, sugary, cereal goodness to his mouth with a slightly shaking hand.

Quite soon after he had poured the bowl and began to eat, he had found the usual grip he had on the blunt, metal utensil was _way_ too much to burden it now, and though this lesson was at the loss of three of his parent's spoons, he still found himself smiling at the very reason as he dropped the pieces in the bin. He now had to concentrate alot more on eating than he was used to, but that didn't stop his thoughts from wondering as he chewed on his breakfast alone at the long, oak dinning table.

_What should I do now?_ Was one question that fought its way to the front of Alfred's sidetracking and wild mind. The obvious answer was just as quick to present itself, as it really was a given the second he found out the truth. He was going to help people with his new strength of course! Track down all the bad guys he could find to give them two fits full of justice! He would become a sign of hope, something to believe in! He would be there for all he could, and save all that needed to be! ...But drifting aside from the obvious heroism he would surly muster, other tight related questions popped up, and Alfred had to think about them a bit more, to his slight agitation.

_Should I tell anyone?_ Was now at the for front, and this was regrettably and understandably a much harder one to answer. He found the main reason for his hesitation was the things he loved the most and their lessons in this such problem and privilege. In all the comics he knew, loved, and re-read, never had one hero told the people he or she was close to right off the bat. Even Tony Stark waited 'till he thought 'fuck it' and outed himself to the world on the bases that he just couldn't lie anymore. And through all comic books there was one significant reason; endangering the people they loved, and though Alfred doubted he would meet a 'super villain' in the real world as he lived and breathed, there was still a slight possibility of burdening someone he cared about. Secret keeping wasn't for everyone, after all.

"Alfred, honey, I think you might be late." Came then sudden and unmistakable tone of Alfred's mother, and it shook him of his thoughts enough to notice her head poking from around the corner of the hallway. He didn't even know she was up, and he didn't know how long she had been standing there. If it was for long, he must have looked pretty stupid just staring at his half finished breakfast.

"Errr," Alfred shook the lingering signs of and escaping mind, and drew his full attention to his mother. "W-What?" He lamely asked. His mother didn't even try to hide the roll of her tired, blue eyes.

"Alfred, it's eight thirty." She sighed. She might have been able to hear the turning of the cogs in her son's head as Alfred stared at her for another minute.

_Eight thirty...Eight thirty...OH!_

"The Bus!" Alfred cried, to his mother's slight cringe. "I'm going to be late!" And he quickly jumped away from his seat and broken spoon (_Damn it_) to sprint past his side-stepping mother. "Thanks mum! Love you, bye!" He yelled behind him, only to be stopped at the open door by her voice once again.

"Alfred, sweety," She called, "I, ah, think you might be forgetting a little something." She slyly said, an amused smirk dancing on her face much to Alfred's curiosity and dread. At Alfred's tilting head, his mother pointed downwards.

Alfred wore a deep blush when he noticed just what he had almost missed.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute!" Alfred said, leaving his bag at the door to rush back up the stairs.

He still had his PJ pants on.

* * *

"Excuse me!- Oh, sorry!-"

"Hey!-"

"Watch it!-"

"My bad!" Alfred cried and yelled a combination of apologies and warnings as he ran, jumped and dodged his way through the crowd of teens and into his high school. He hadn't missed the bus (by some miracle) but he still felt in a rush of what was mostly excitement and a little bit of anticipation as he burst open the front doors and around corners.

Alfred still didn't know what he was going to do first, or even if he was going to tell someone about his amazing discovery at all. The whole bus trip was a blur of scenery and lost thoughts that never come to a conclusion, in fact most of them turned into amazing daydreams of himself kicking absolute ass and saluting to the people just like a certain poster of his. Well, he _tried_ to find an answer at least.

His mind was unfortunately still in such a slippery blur even as he ran through the smooth tiled halls of school, trying to find a familiar face, and he could say his slight feeling of anticipation was for just what he would eventually decide. Yes, no? Who? He had for some reason given himself a time limit. Today, or never.

"Wow!" On a tighter bend around a corner, and as if his body wanted to stop just as much as his mind wanted to slow down, Alfred skidded too far. With barley a squeak of his red, white and blue sneakers and a yelp of surprise, he slammed into the grey, metal lockers lining the opposite wall.

But, again, he didn't feel pain. What he did feel was a locker door bending around his offending arm he had landed the collision with. Alfred slyly looked up and around the crowd of students. _Shit, hope nobody saw that..._

Luckily for him, the student body was too busy mingling with each other to pay much mind to the blond who had just crashed into and trashed some poor teens locker with his shoulder. Alfred would like to put it down to his 'stealth mode', something his brother was a little _too_ good at, but most people were probably just used to him running enthusiastically into school by now. Alfred, however oblivious to this, still pried his arm from the wrecked door slowly and steadily as he looked for anyone who might see the extent of the damage and deem it inhumanly possible. He even faked an 'Ouch' and a rub of his shoulder as he side-stepped away from the scean with an awkward smile.

Alfred continued the daily search for a friend and his locker around a few more bends and carless shoulder-bumps with strangers when, at last, like a ray of sunlight to a damp, dark cave, there his awesome friend stud.

Kiku Honda was standing straight with books already in hand in front of his locker, seeming to be in deep conversation with another friend of his. And by 'deep conversation', Alfred means occasionally nodding his head with a murmur here at there, but he knew that that was his way of contributing to any conversation most of the time.

_Hmm, I need Kiku alone..._Alfred mentally planed, before shaking his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He didn't even know if giving the secret burden to someone else was the right way to do this.

Alfred wasted not another moment upon sighting his BFF, and rushed like The Flash to Kiku to be by his side before even he knew it himself.

"Hey, Kiku!" Alfred greeted loudly with a slap on his friends back. That was kinda a stupid move, even to his standards.

Kiku was suddenly on the ground with little more than an 'oomph' to sound his shock, and Alfred realised his mistake too late with a quick hiding of his hand behind his back. Kiku's conversational partner, Feliciano, Alfred now realised, had a rare moment of opening his eyes wide with the astonishment Kiku didn't get a chance to fully voice.

"Ah! Honda, are you ok?!" Feliciano immediately kneeled to the side of Kiku's face-down body. Alfred joined Feliciano to the opposite side with the picture definition of worry covering his face.

This morning, he had bent steel with a squeezing of his hand, and oh god, he just slapped Kiku, his friend, on the back with the same hand and careless strength. Did he do much damage? Did he break something? He just wanted to say hi...

Kiku, to both Alfred's and Feliciano's immense relief, slowly lifted himself up with his hands on the cool ground with a louder groan then you would usually hear of such a 'to himself' kid. He was on his knees with little fuss, nothing to be noted broken, Alfred mentally cheered, and with the helping hands of Feliciano, was back to his feet.

"That is quite an arm you have there, Alfred-san." Kiku spoke up as politely as he would in any conversation (how does he do that?), but the words did have a slight wince as he slouched. "Those push-ups must be doing you well..."

"Oh my god, dude," Alfred lifted his hands up to in some way help the guy he just accidently wacked to the ground, but to finding nothing in fact to help with, he just let them hover over Kiku awkwardly. "Are you ok?" He lamely asked.

"Hai," Kiku nodded to Alfred, "Do not worry, I am fine. Arigtto, Feliciano-san." He then nodded to the teen still holding his arm up just in case, and pulled his appendage back to his side with a reassuring smirk that put a relived one back on to Alfred.

"Are you sure-?"

"That's great, dude! You really had me worried there!" Alfred almost went to plant another slap on Honda's back, but came to grips quick enough to stop his arm, and he hid his hand behind himself once again with a sheepish smile for reasons only he would understand. Feliciano didn't pay any mind to Alfred's antics, and only brought his concerned gaze away from Kiku when the first bell finally made it's strange, loud siren known.

"Ve~" Feliciano sounded his wired Italian trademark, and gave a quick embrace to the ever reluctant Kiku, who could only squirm in the hug. "See you next time!" He waved behind him with a smile back on his features as he walked to what Alfred had to assume to be his class.

Alfred enthusiastically waved after him with a smile of his own. Good, he and Kiku were alone...

Ok, that sounded kinda weird.

I mean he had a chance to speak with Kiku by himself.

Alfred turned back to Honda, content with starting a conversation that may lead to an answer to the question that has been hounding him for the last few hours, only to see Kiku bending over with a strained wince. Blinking back the conversation stater he didn't even have, Alfred winced himself when he realised Kiku was struggling to pick up the books he had dropped. And he was struggling because of his back.

"Hey, let me do that." Alfred insisted, not waiting for the hesitant response he knew was bound to fall out of Kiku's mouth before diving to the ground to pick up the scattered literature.

"No, it is fine, Alfred-san." Kiku responded, but rose back to standing anyway with a roll of his shoulder as he watched Alfred quickly and contently pick up his books between the flow of students.

"No, you're not." Alfred said, and stood back up with a poorly stacked pile of books.

"I could do it myself." Kiku stubbornly stated, grabbing the load from Alfred's hands with what Alfred might associate to be a bit of a pout. Alfred put his hands on his hips.

"So, what, you were just going to _make_ me watch you pick up your books in pain, even though you're in pain _because_ of me?" Alfred asked in mocked hurt, and moved his hands to cross over his chest. "Not cool, dude." He said, shaking his head.

To Alfred's joy, Kiku had to smile at the way he had twisted his words.

"Right," Kiku smirked, "That wouldn't be something a hero would do." He agreed to the compromise of the argument. Alfred beamed a smile at that.

Kiku knew all too well the obsession Alfred had over heroes, even his belief of aliens and, really, everything in-between. He knew Alfred talked to his posters, ate too many burgers than he should, did secret workouts in his room, and he himself was the go-to guy when it came to playing games both online and at each others houses, any day and all night.

Alfred could tell Kiku anything, and he had voiced the same to Kiku.

..._Anything_.

"Kiku, I need to tell you something." Alfred finally willed himself to decide, dropping his hands to his sides. The crowds in the hallways were near none-existent now, and Kiku noticed urgently, much to Alfred's dismay.

"Hai, you can tell me at lunch. I need to get to class. See you then, Alfred-san." Kiku failed to detect the absolute misery in Alfred's features as he turned to walk away after his good bye. That is, until he was abruptly stopped with a hand around his arm.

He couldn't wait till lunch, Alfred found. He just wouldn't be able too. The whole day, well, morning, was spent with this one question running like a rabbit in his head over and over and he finally knew what he wanted to do. Kiku could handle it; in fact, he _deserved_ to hear what Alfred had to say. Kiku had just been shoved to the ground by his hands, the least he could have was an explication. Kiku could keep secrets; he has many of Alfred's own under his belt, after all. And Alfred was now realising it was _he_ who couldn't keep his mouth shut for much longer.

"No, Kiku, I _really_ _need_ to tell you something." And Alfred proceeded to drag Kiku the opposite direction. He could hear the skidding of his friend's reluctant heels as he went, and could soon hear the chorus of the even more reluctant words.

"A-Alfred-san!" Kiku spoke up, surprised at the sudden action and kidnapping, but could only let himself be half-carried half-dragged to wherever Alfred wanted them to be. "I need to get to class, I will be late!" He tried to reason.

"This is more important, Kiku, trust me. And don't worry; it will only take a minute."

Telling Kiku out in the open was too...open. Anyone could just walk by and hear 'I have superpowers!' Whether the pass-buyer would believe what they had heard or not was a different matter, but Alfred didn't want to stuff up this super hero thing so soon. So, upon finding an empty classroom equipped with the standard tables and teacher's desk, Alfred lightly shoved Kiku inside, and with a last sceptical look left and right, he closed the door behind himself.

"Alfred-san!" Kiku turned to Alfred with understandable frustration. "Whatever you need to say, I do not understand why it can not wait until lunch."

"You will, you will!" Alfred attempted to calm Kiku down, but his friend was having little of it.

"Alfred-san, there had better be a really good reason to be keeping me from class-"

"Dude," Alfred was now noticeably desperate in getting Kiku's full attention as he slightly bent to his friend's height, and relaxed both hands ever so lightly upon Kiku's shoulders. Alfred tried to portray the seriousness of this next conversation and present situation with just his eyes to Kiku's own, and amazingly, it eventually worked.

Kiku tilted his head in honest confusion or concern, either one was good enough for Alfred as long as it wasn't anger and annoyance anymore. Kiku heaved a defeated sigh.

"Ok, I am listening." Kiku finally graced Alfred with his full attention, much to Alfred's excitement.

_Ok, this is it. I'm going to tell him...right now. Now...Now?_

Embarrassingly, Alfred spent much longer than he wanted to just staring at his friend's black hair. He had no idea what he was going to say, and that fact hit him quickly, making his mind rush for an answer once again.

_Should it be bold? Should I lead up to it? Just say it?...Would Kiku believe me? I could just prove it if he didn't I guess..._

"Alfred-sa-"

"I have superpowers!" Alfred blurted out loudly, and he himself cringed at the volume in the large and empty classroom. His voice echoed, bouncing off of the walls and back to his own ears, ears that were now awaiting a response from his best friend.

Alfred stared. Kiku stared, as well. They both seemed to wait for the other to act.

_Shit, he doesn't believe me, I knew it! _Alfred thought, frantic. He probably sounds like an even bigger idiot now! Dragging Kiku around the school just to say something as imposable as that!

_Well, I just need to..._

"Oh, well, what kind of pow-"

"You don't believe me! I knew it!" Alfred dramatically cried over Kiku's sentence, throwing his arms off of his friend's shoulders and to the heavens. "But just you wait, Honda! I'll make you a believer yet!" And with that, Alfred marched his feet to the nearest student's desk.

Kiku had no choice but to watch in amusement and slight concern, which was a very odd marriage of emotions to show when you think about it.

"Ah, Alfred-san, what are yo-"

"Dah, I'm proving it!" Alfred lifted his fist above his head as he said the abrupt answer, and looked from Kiku to the table and back, just to make sure he was watching with his full attention.

Alfred tightened his fist, skin-on-skin making that strange sound he nor anyone he knew could explain. He brought his concentration back to the wooden surface of the desk, one with slight carvings of pretty flowers on top by some bored student (like so many others), and took in a slight breath.

Wait. How much strength should he throw into this piece of furniture? He knew a day ago this wouldn't be a problem to solve, as even his best hit would break his own hand more than the table before him. He could squeeze steel with out noticing, but punch a table with control?

Alfred let out the breath he was holding for a reason he didn't know, and relaxed more as he stood.

Well, he was just going to have to learn. And what better place but a classroom?

"You watching?" Alfred absentmindedly asked the still awaiting Kiku, but didn't stall for an answer. He threw his fist down to the table with as much force he predicted was needed for the job of convincing his 'small-minded' buddy of the inhuman strength he had poorly tried to hide just half an hour ago.

If Alfred thought that his choice of force might not have been enough, he would have been sourly mistaken. He didn't even feel the collision of fist-to-wooden-table-top, and the sound he didn't quite register in extent, but boy, did he see it.

It didn't just crack, it didn't just split in a half or quarters, but it seemed to _explode_. As if a bomb that was hidden somewhere on the table's vulnerable body had just gone off at Alfred's commanding fist, bits of the wood flew up and into the air, some the size of splinters, and all just missing his face, not that even the bigger pieces would do him any harm. There was nothing left of the table top by the time the shower of wood-chips ceased its assault from above, and even the metal that kept the board still and connected to the thick legs was bent and slightly torn. Alfred's fist moulded one part of the metal, and that's where his fist stayed as he stood still, a little in shock himself at how much damage he had just inflicted on what _was_ a table seconds ago.

He didn't look up at Kiku right away, and took the time to compose himself of the surprise as he slowly rose to standing straight once again and slanted his fisted hand to his side. He stared at the frame for a seconde longer before snapping his head back to his friend. If Alfred had this much aw for someone who knew somewhat of what was going to happen, how was Kiku holding up?

He had to show a little bit of a proud smirk at what he was looking at, and he silently wished he had a camera.

Kiku was staring at the frame of metal even more than Alfred had been. He was still near the door, and hadn't moved an inch, though he might have moved back a bit now that Alfred thought about it. Well, he wasn't moving now, that was for sure. His mouth was slightly ajar as well, and that really was something new for him.

"I.." Kiku tried in vain to start a conversation, or maybe just voice his surprise and shock. But the one syllable was more than enough for Alfred, who now showed a broad smile and let out a friendly laugh.

"Haha! See!? You believe me now?" Alfred asked, crossing his arms over his puffed chest. The real start of a conversation seemed will Kiku enough to move again, as he took slow steps closer to his shinning buddy and over the bits and pieces of grounded wood with a slight crunch. His eyes didn't leave the metal base, as if he was sceptical of the inanimate object.

"Hia, Alfred-san, I do." Kiku finally nodded, placing himself beside Alfred's shoulder, and proceeded to gaze at the damage. "But, I did before, you know..."

"What?" Alfred gasped, facing Kiku fully, "Then why didn't you say anything?!"

"I tried, but then you hit the table."

"A table that could have been spared!"

"You could have just _lifted_ the desk, Alfred-san..." Kiku smirked, and looked to Alfred's face in slight amusement for the first time since the desk was a...desk.

"Ah...Yeah, I could have." Alfred deflated a tad at the realisation that he hadn't needed to brutally murder school property, but he was back to standing exited within seconds.

He jumped in front of Kiku, blocking the pile of scrap from sight, and lowered himself to his friend's height with a beaming smile.

"So, what do you think!? Come on, the least you could muster is wide eyes!"

"My eyes are wide..."

"Oh.." Alfred awkwardly straitened, "Right."

"But if you want my honest opinion, now that the shock is over for the most part, I have to say I am really happy for you." Alfred's smile widened proudly. "But I have to question right away; how did you get this strength, Alfred-san?"

Alfred raised his hand with a pointed finger, and showed as if he were ready to say just what amazing thing had happened to grant him such amazing power in all the science and statistics, but fell short rather quickly. He was left looking to the ceiling in thought, taping his fingers as he tried to back-track.

"I, ahhhh, I don't know dude..." Was what he came up with after a few minutes. He looked back to his friend's grey eyes, embarrassed at his lack of information.

"Rearry? You have no crue?" With the shaking of Alfred's head as his answer, Kiku decided to pry further. "Can you think of anything, anything, that was strange. Even a little bit? Try and think back to last night." Kiku must have known this proclaimed 'strange activity' must have started just the night before, as Alfred and himself hadn't leave each other's side's 'till late in the afternoon yesterday.

Alfred thought...and thought. After a while of tapping and searching and loosing track of his mind and thoughts again, he voiced his personal time line out-loud.

"Hmmm, I got dressed in my PJs...I said goodnight to mum and dad before going on the computer...Hmmm," Alfred scratched his head. This was hard for someone who couldn't even remember what he had had for breakfast. "..There was this weird pop-up add I guess..."

"Pop-up add?" Kiku spoke up.

"Yeah, dude, it was weird." Alfred hummed, and Kiku urged him to go on. "It asked me if I wanted to be a hero."

Kiku gave a look to Alfred, who frowned in reply at the unvoiced statement. The look was one of those ones that told Alfred he was either missing something or had found something. Either way, Kiku wanted him to figure it out himself as always. Damn it. Alfred decided to go on.

"Ahh, I thought it was an add, then I thought it was an RPG. It asked what power...I...Wanted..." Kiku still wore that look as Alfred started to get realisation, and he nodded his head. "Ooooh..."

"What else did this 'add' ask you? What did it look rike?"

"Oh, man, it was creepy! It came out of nowhere and-...How the hell did a program give me superpowers?!"

As if the school was in on the conversation and the sudden shock Alfred's displayed, the seconde siren sounded in a loud abruption of a horn. Or a bell, you could never tell with school sirens.

Kiku and Alfred didn't move like the rest of the students they could now see slightly through the blurry window of the door. Instead of rushing out like Kiku was so ready to do before hand, he didn't want to leave just yet, and neither did Alfred. There was so much to talk about still! But one class was enough to miss for one day, and as important as this conversation was, both teenagers didn't want a phone call going home to make their absents know to the family.

"See you at lunch?" Alfred awkwardly and sadly started with a shrug, and Kiku could only nod.

They were out and heading opposite directions of the hall soon after, a little bit in a hurry when they realised a class might be held in that very classroom next.

* * *

"You gave it _Arthur's_ address..?" Kiku spoke in slight aw and concern as he followed Alfred up the stairs to his friend's bedroom. It would have been easier to keep a conversation going if Alfred wasn't taking two steps at a time.

Lunch had come and gone, in fact the whole day had, and rather quickly too. Kiku and Alfred had a little bit of trouble throughout the day finding some place quiet and secure to talk secretly and without interference, but when they finally found the disabled toilets Alfred was free to tell of all the wonders, miracles and scares of last night and that morning. Kiku had listened with great interest (at least that was what Alfred thought. He could never really tell what Kiku was thinking) but asked very few questions. There really wasn't much to ask of a story so quickly told and of a subject you knew nothing about, Alfred supposed. Alfred spoke excitedly throughout what he could recall, just as excitedly as he was now jumping up his stairs.

At the mention of the disk that had rudely popped out of his computer, Kiku had wisely suggested that they take a closer look, and they quickly agreed to both race to Alfred's house as soon as the end bell went. Well, Alfred wanted to race, Kiku said they could take their time.

After telling Kiku about his awesome power, he hadn't had the urge to tell anyone else throughout the day at all. The fact that had he hadn't talked to anyone _but_ Honda that day might have been part of it. Everything around him was normal, like any other day, but to him this fact was almost surreal. He had to get his head around the fact that he and Kiku were the only ones that knew about superpowers being real, and anyone else would scoff and shake their head at that.

The only bit of trouble Alfred faced that day was the grip he had on his pencils; it was the same problem he had with his spoons. Great, like he didn't have to concentrate enough in written work at school as it was. His teachers weren't very impressed, to say the least.

Alfred had thought he had told the whole story, but the address question was just coming back to him, and he told Kiku so as they ran into his house and up to the second floor that only housed his awaiting bedroom.

"Well, yeah, no way I was going to give it _my_ address." Alfred answered as he opened his door, letting it hit the wall rather harshly. Kiku winced at the dent left by the handle in the plaster when he closed it behind him.

"You really need to be a lot r'ighter with things now, Alfred-san." Kiku said. He didn't need to look over the walls and ceiling to know where every poster was, and what it was displaying. Though his room supported more anime and manga than anything else, and was alot cleaner, his sanctuary looked alot the same.

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred waved off, "I'll learn on the job. Mind the pencils there, dude." He pointed to the floor, surprising Kiku (then again not when he remembered the story) with the mountain of stationary littered on the floor, next to it a piece of scrunched up tin.

Alfred collapsed on his study chair and spun it to face his desk.

"All right! Let's find this thing. I'm sure I had it over here somewhere." Alfred smiled wide, shifting the items of his clotted desk quickly, some of it taking its leave to the floor. Kiku dodged the pencils on the ground to stand by his side.

"There," Kiku suddenly pointed to the key-board, "Is that it?" And he was right.

Under the keyboard, not even half poking out, was a pitch-black circle. It looked so out of place it was a wonder how Alfred missed it in contrast with the light wooden desk. The harsh difference made the table look burnt charcoal, or a black hole had somehow formed in the middle of the furniture.

"Yep! Awesome eyes, dude." Alfred praised, snatching the disk from atop the table. He hovered it in front of his and Kiku's vision.

It hadn't changed in any sort from what Alfred could remember of it. He let Kiku hold it for once-over, and his eyes were understandably sceptical of the seemingly harmless item.

"I will put it in, Alfred-san." Kiku said, leaning over the desk to reach the compartment he needed. "I would hate for you to break it."

Alfred really couldn't argue with that, so he just watched not-so-patently as Kiku placed the disk into the computer carefully, and then turn the machine on lightly before stepping back.

"Hey dude," Alfred addressed, looking up to his standing friend as his computer started up. "Wouldn't it be cool if you could get powers out of this thing too? You could totally be my side-kick bro!"

"Hai, that would be cool." Kiku answered with a smile. "I trust we would be a great team."

"What power would you pick?" Alfred immediately asked, sitting up in his swaying seat.

"Flight." Honda hummed, but lost his smirk when his eyes met the screen again. "Ah, is it supposed to do that, Alfred-san?"

Alfred quickly snapped his head to the screen at the question, and leaned further in at what he was met with.

He hadn't noticed, but as he was talking the disk seemed to be doing its thing, whatever that was. The screen was black, once again from all corners, but what it was displaying was unfamiliar to him. The thick, block letters were the same style as last seen, but they were disappearing and re-appearing one at a time.

_LOADING_

"You didn't say anything about this in your story." Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's because it didn't do this last night. But hey, it must mean its working, right?" Alfred smiled, not bothering to lean back in his seat, but stayed close to the screen with his head on his hands.

_Will Kiku be able to answer the questions too?_ Alfred asked himself, knowing full well that the disk will have to answer that itself. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his best friend and himself kicking bad-guy ass. They could have awesome costumes! He wondered what Kiku would name himself….

The screen was still loading as Alfred thought and daydreamed. One by one each letter disappearing and reappearing in a rhythm; but it was a rhythm that was starting to annoy Alfred.

"Come oooon…" Alfred whined, resting his chin on his arms as he gazed at the screen. "I want my side-kick…."

And then it stopped.

Alfred straightened back up in his seat, and Kiku leaned in more, displaying his own anticipation. The LOADING display was gone, despairing with a slight flash, and the screen was now the deepest black either of them had ever witnessed. To be honest, it was hard for Alfred to look away it was so oddly vast, as if he could dive into the thick abbess behind his screen barrier.

But as much as it was enchanting to Alfred, he quickly found that this was all the screen was showing. Just its background black. The LOADING was gone, but nothing was coming to replace it.

"Awwww, come one, don't stuff up nooow." Alfred whined with irritation, resting his head back on is arms as he continued to gaze at the screen. He waited a few more mental ticks for the question he wanted to show, and when nothing did, he straightened again with a scowl.

"Maybe it needs more time?" Kiku wondered out loud, placing a calming hand on Alfred's shoulder. "A program that gives out superpowers must take a lot of energy." He tried to reason.

Alfred crossed his arms with a pout.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alfred deflated, spinning to face his back to the screen after on more glance. "Then we should leave it to sort itself out. Give it more time I guess…" He slouched more and more in his chair as he spoke. "I'm just so pumped for you to get powers too. It would be so cool…" By now his back was where his butt should be.

Kiku suddenly pulled something from behind his back.

"I'm sure I will, Alfred-san, but I think I know what will cheer you up until then." And he was right, again. The sight of the PS3 controller brought a playfully threatening smirk to chase away the disappointed pout, and Alfred slowly rose from his seat.

"You sure you want to do this? I've beaten my high score six times since the last time we played…"

"Only six?" Honda asked, an inanest look in his eyes, which was really his own way of a threatening face.

Needless to say, the two played a verity of games for hours, and they would have played for more if Alfred hadn't broken the controller. Out of all of the things he had broken that day, the controller was definitely the most heartbreaking. They spent another half an hour trying to find a place to bin the now piece of scrap where Alfred's parents wouldn't find it, like the spoons.

Kiku ended up staying for dinner after a quick call to his own family, and there were some good laughs at the dinner table as Alfred, Kiku and Alfred's parents ate spaghetti. It turned into a race between Alfred and his dad, and Kiku had to help hide and sneak Alfred's broken fork secretly to the bin and get a new one without the adults knowing.

But through it all, Kiku and Alfred didn't need to voice their still running wild curiosity to know both were wondering the same thing.

The time Kiku had to leave came too soon in Alfred's eyes, but before Kiku took a step outside, the two ran once again up the stairs and too Alfred's ever waiting room.

Will Kiku Honda go home with superpowers?

The door once again hit the plaster wall when Alfred opened it roughly, but not even Kiku wanted to bother checking the damage. Both teens found themselves in front of Alfred's computer quickly enough, and Alfred jumped into his chair with excitement. Both looked at the screen with an expectation. But it was an expectation that was not met.

Blackness stared back at them with the same intensity as when they had left.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Alfred almost growled, but knowing he could do very little, he just collapsed his head on his arms and buried his face.

Kiku's hand once again found its way to Alfred's shoulder for comfort, something the American knew he didn't like doing too much.

Alfred was so much looking ford to Honda, his best friend, having powers like he now did. But it seemed this blind hope wasn't going to be graced with the conclusion he wanted.

"Hey, it is fine, Alfred-san," Kiku eased. He was a lot better at taking the news than Alfred was. "At least you have superpowers. Maybe it was greedy of us to want more out of this."

"I don't think so." Alfred mumbled through his arms. "If this thing could give me powers than why not you? It's not fair…"

"Hey, I can still be your side-kick if you would like me to be." Kiku said reassuringly, and Alfred looked up from is arms. "It would just be more behind the scenes."

"Yeah, I guess." Alfred sighed, mood heightened but the disappointment still lingered.

"I have to go, Alfred-san. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, dude. See ya then." Alfred was still looking at the screen even as Kiku closed the door behind him. His mood didn't lift and he didn't move as he heard the distant closing of the front door.

It was maybe five minutes before Alfred rose from his chair, but he didn't take his eyes away from the screen for longer.

"Well, I guess it is really awesome that even _I_ have powers. So, ah, thanks for that anyway…" It was a strange thing to do, talking to your computer, but the whole day had been different variations of strange for Alfred. He was still in aw about how strong he was now, so much so everything else was almost a blur during the hours of school and beyond. And the giver of this gift was the program, it had to be, and Alfred felt gratitude he just had to voice.

With that he gave an awkward clap of his hands and turned to his bed. It was about time for him to get ready to sleep.

He change his clothing slowly, now lost in his thoughts once again. How many times was that today? One hundred? Felt like it. And one question ran to the front.

What should I do now?

Wasn't that the same question as this morning? But it still rang the same significants as to the start of the day. His goal was to help people, to bring justice to the bad, and that goal was simple enough in his mind as he vividly played out the awesome scenarios. But how was he going to get there?

The train of thought screeched to an immediate halt as soon as Alfred turned around.

He was fully dressed in his PJs now, patterned with UFOs and aliens like his bedding.

When Alfred faced his computer again, he was going to turn it off and throw the disk away, but his mouth dropped instead.

The computer; it had a pure white, flashing line to the centre of the screen, as if ready for someone to type. But what made Alfred's mouth drop wasn't the fact it was finally working, whatever that meant, but that it decided to type by itself.

The key board keys pressed down with no one near to help make it possible, and each letter appeared large in the same font as before.

_HELLO AGAIN, FREEDOM._

* * *

_A/N: Dun, Dun, duuun. Or not. not sure if anyone was expecting that…_

_Aww, poor Kiku didn't get any powers. Maybe later. Hell if I know where this is going. OR DO I?! Kinda…_

_I told myself I wasn't going to do this one and that this was just going to be a One Shot, but then I got a plot and it tackled me to the ground and kept pounding my head and….yeah, it was brutal. So I wrote it down. And then this happened. Hope it was readable, and I hope anyone liked it. Last chapter only one person did, and I am very happy for the review._

_THANK YOU THAT ONE PERSON._


End file.
